Announcement
by Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: I Hope You'll Understand...
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, I'm Element-OverLord, or E/O for short if you want to, and I came here with an announcement.

The reason for this, and the fact that I hadn't updated my fics in a LONG time, like a year or so I guess, it's because:

1\. My old computer was damaged and had to be taken down, and after several months I FINALLY got a new one.

2\. I'm focusing on my University/College work, especially since my mother discovered that I have a low grade in one of my classes, and as a result I have to work EXTRA time to get a good grade.

3\. I was lazy and more interested on working on other authors' fics, playing games online, and even watching some 18-yrs old stuff...XC

Anyway, as for the fics that I have, here is what will happen with them:

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: After Stories: It will still go on, but I need to think on who's next, but Lelouch seems to be the most likely one...

Legend SXD: Temporal Hiatus to learn more about DXD plot followed by a slight rewrite to make it more original...

KLF: Finished One-Shot, nuff said.

Fate: The War And The Innocence: Going to speak with the author how to deal with this one...

Attack On Biju: Temporal Hiatus to re-watch the Anime and Manga and think how to add the Bijus to the plot...

The Chosen Ones Of Determination: On Hiatus, might be rewrite and redone and even remove the BlazBlue elements to make it more original...

The Faker Who Walks Forward: Temporal Hiatus and rewrite of First Chapter to make it more original...

Four Forsaked Fatefuls Faiths: Thinking about the plot and how to adapt it due to the recent events in the mangas and games of the other involved series. Would like help...

BlazBlue Spiral Level: Going to be Taken Down so that it Rewriten and Redone to make it more original and less of a bashing fic. Also might remove some elements from other series and redo the plot...

Xero Requiem: On Hiatus since the Co-Author of this, Haseo55, lost interest. Would like help...

Namikaze AntiSkullGirl Nox Nyctores Peacock: Temporal Hiatus and possible rewrite to make it follow the Skullgirls and Blazblue events better...

Climax Past Revenge: On Temporal Hiatus until I can finish the second part.

The Maelstrom Gear: On Temporal Hiatus and possible Rewrite to adapt it to the new Guilty Gear events and make it more original and likeable...

Naruto BloodEdge: Going to be Taken Down to be Redone and Rewritten with a new idea in mind: Instead of Naruto becoming Ragna by running from Konoha, he dies alongside Sasuke at their final battle and is reborn in the BlazBlue World as Ragna...Would like help.

Omega The Fujimi No Ouja: Going to be Taken Down so that it's Rewritten and Redone to be more original.

Preview: IDK...Maybe take it down unless there are more reviews.

The Inazuma Eleven New Heir: Going to be Taken Down so that it can be Rewritten and Redone to be more original and follow more the Inazuma Eleven story...even if it became confusing towards the end...XC

I humbly apologize if you all expected something more, and I'll understand if you don't fav me, follow me, or be subscribed to me anymore, but remember that while I want to write what I want, I also want you all to enjoy it as well. Anyway, thank you for all you support.

Atte,

Element-OverLord.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the newly named Danmaku-OverLord with a new announcement!:

1\. Regarding my last Poll:

Well, The Idea Is From My New Fic "The New D-Era", Which Is A Series Of Either Drabbles Or One-Shots About Several Legendary Digimon Being Reincarnated In Another Universe As A Human. So Which One You Want To See Of All These? You Can Vote Up To 4 Choices, And The Highest Ones Will Be Published. Lasts Until June 1st.

1 "2. (Bleach X-Over) Ichigo Kurosaki knew something was weird when he tried to get his own Zanpakuto to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from her upcoming execution. But what neither he nor anyone, not even Urahara, Aizen or Yhwach, expected was for Ichigo's Zanpakuto be in fact his past self. And said past self happened to be none other than Omegamon, the Unofficial Leader of the Royal Knights and wielder of both Crests of Courage and Friendship! Now how will the spirit world handle one of the most powerful and dangerous digital monsters to ever roam the Digiworld? The answer should be obvious: ALL DELETE!"

7 Votes: 15%

2 "7. (High School DXD X-Over) In one universe, Issei Hyoudou would have become a pervert by fully understanding that Old Man's foolish examples of the female body. But on this one he didn't yet ended up being mistaken as a pervert for 2 idiots' actions until he ended dying at the hands of his first date's lighting spear. Yet what if instead of dying and being revived as a devil like many of his other counterparts, Issei instead got his second life as a dragon due to his past life's powers and memories? And what if his past self was none other than Examon, the Emperor of all Dramon Digimons and member of the Royal Knights? Now how will the Supernatural World of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even Dragons themselves react to the power of the True Emperor of Dragon Digimons?"

6 Votes: 13%

3 "1. (Sword Art Online X-Over) Kazuto Kirigaya, or better known as Kirito, always felt out of place ever since he could remember alongside others. It wasn't because he didn't liked his family or friends, but because he preferred to be alone, which is why he accepted MMORPG so easily. Yet upon ending trapped in the Death Trap known as Sword Art Online, or SAO for short, the pressure of actually dying made Kirito remember his past life. Said life was none other than the legendary Alphamon, the Aloof Leader of the Royal Knight. Now said knight will use his new refound powers to beat Akihiko Kabaya and SAO...And probably earn himself a Harem while he's at it."

4 Votes: 9%

4 "9. (Kill La Kill X-Over) Normally, Ryuko Matoi wouldn't have known much about her real heritage as a Life Fiber Hybrid and her real family until she had gone to Honnouji Academy to avenge her Father's murder. Yet even the smallest change can cause an avalanche of chaos in the future. This can be seen when an accident strike from a school thug made Ryuko not only aware of her Life Fiber heritage, but also remember her past life's memories and powers. And said self was none other than Lilithmon, the Demon Lord, or Lady in this case, of Lust. How will Honnouji Academy, Naked Beach, and even RECOVS deal with someone that can match Ragyo Kiryuuin herself in lust and power?"

4 Votes: 9%

5 "4. (Fate/Prisma Illya-Fate/Stay Night X-Over) In one universe Shirou Emiya would have been a mere human and 3rd Rate Magus that dreamed to be an Ally of Justice. On another universe Shirou Emiya would have never, even have known of Magecraft and life a normal, if a bit Ecchi life unlike the rest of his family. But neither things happened in this slight combination of the 2 Universes since this Shirou Emiya remembered the memories and powers of his past self before his reincarnation. And said self happened to be none other than Dukemon, the Royal Knight of the Digital Hazard and incarnation of the Beast of Megiddo. Now what will happen when this crimson knight enters a battle royale for not only several cards and girls, but a Holy Grail?"

3 Votes: 6%

6 "8. (Rosario+Vampire X-Over) The Headmaster of Yokai Academy wanted to have an average Human in his school of Monsters with the hopes of said Human making bonds with the Monsters to show it was possible the peace between both races. That was the reason as to why he made sure that Tsukune Aono failed his entrance exam so that he could be able to enter his academy. But unfortunately for the Headmaster, he didn't expect that the rage of said failure at the exams and a early meeting with a drunk monster would result in Tsukune unleashing the power and memories of his past self. And what if said self was none other than Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath? Then perhaps the Headmaster should have thought twice about that, obviously suicidal, plan."

3 Votes: 6%

7 "11. (Katekyo Hitman Reborn! X-Over) It was for pride of that child's quick development in the Mafia arts that made Reborn choose her over the other remaining candidate despite his untapped potential. But then again, what would anyone, even the boy's own family, expect from someone that failed in everything and was named as such as "Dame-Tsuna"? Unfortunately for them, that pride would cost them as Tsunayoshi would earn his own pride and shape his potential thanks to the memories and powers of his past existence. And what if said existence was in fact Lucemon, the Former Savior of the Digital World, Demon Lord of Pride and leader of the 7 Demon Lords? Now the Mafia World will be changed by the Pride of the strongest Demon Lord reincarnated!"

3 Votes: 6%

8 "13. (Tsukihime And SLIGHT Fate X-Over) It is said that, just like friendships, rivalries and even feuds can last more than one lifetime. One good example of this would be the rivalry between Shiki Tohno-Nanaya and Shirou Emiya. But this rivalry will be pushed to it's limits during the search for the Class Cards during the Holy Grail War. But what if the reason for Shiki and Shirou's rivalry was because the former was the reincarnation of Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony and rival to Dukemon, Shirou's past life? The answer it's obvious; Fuyuki City may pray for a quick ending."

3 Votes: 6%

9 "3. (Infinite Stratos X-Over) Many people didn't expected that one day appeared a male IS pilot. Many expected less that said pilot was none other than Ichika Orimura, the sibling of the World's Strongest Woman and IS Pilot, Chifuyu Orimura. But what nobody, not even Tabane or Phantom Task, expected was for Ichika to have unlocked the memories and powers of his past life. And said life happened to belong to UlforceV-Dramon, the Fastest being in the Digital World. Now what will the world see from this reincarnated Speedster?"

2 Votes: 4%

10 "5. (Kore Wa Desu Zombie Ka?/Is This A Zombie? X-Over) Some people are supposed to die when stabbed by a Serial Killer and bleed to death. Other people would be then saved and made into a Zombie by a Loli Necromancer's will and power. Yet Ayumu Aikawa wasn't like those people and defied those fates by drawing strength from his past life's memories and power. And what if said life belonged to Craniamon, the Loyal Perfectionist and Berserker of the Royal Knights? Then how will Eucliwood Hellscythe gain control over the one she choose as her servant since said person's loyalty belonged only to the Digital Goddess herself?"

2 Votes: 4%

11 "6. (Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist X-Over) In one universe, only one of the offspring of Satan would be trained to be an Exorcist from an early age while the other would be ignorant until he unleashed the devil's blue flames. Unfortunately, that didn't happened in this universe because of the ignored child ending up being attacked by a demon far earlier than expected. Yet as a result the boy unlocked blue flames that allowed him to kill said demon and survive. But what if that child called Rin Okumura unlocked the flames from memories of his past life as Dynasmon, the Blazing Wyvern of the Royal Knights? What will then both exorcists and demons do when confronted not by the Son of Satan, but by the Reincarnated Wyvern Knight?"

2 Votes: 4%

12 "12. (Neon Genesis Evangelion Re-BUILD X-Over) Gendo Ikari had expected his son to be a shy, traumatized individual that could be manipulated for his Scenario so that he could be reunited with his beloved Yui. What he didn't expect to get, however, was to have a lazy, smart and bipolar beast inside and outside of battle and life itself! But unknown to him and anyone else, the change that made Shinji Ikari like that was the result of the assimilation of his past life's memories and powers as a result of the trauma of his Mother's 'Death'. And what if that life belonged to none other than Belphemon, the Demon Lord of Sloth? As a result, the entire Scenario made by Gendo and SEELE is in peril, and there is NOTHING they can do against the most bipolar Demon Lord...unless they don't dare disrupt his sleep of course."

2 Votes: 4%

13 "14. (PILOT Naruto And SLIGHT DXD With Nasuverse X-Over) Envy is well known as one of the most dangerous emotions that anyone can ever feel. This is what a young Naruto Uzumaki had to think when he followed that weird couple in the park only to end up in trouble by saving that perverted guy from the crazy yandere Fallen Angel. But what if that had caused the blonde hanyou to awaken memories and powers of his past life? And what if those belonged to Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy? Now a very powerful but confused Hanyo has to think on what to do with his life."

2 Votes: 4%

14 "10. (Harry Potter X-Over) Dumbledore's plan was easy to follow, at least for the old man himself, since it required to merely fake the deaths of the Potters and the REAL Child Who Lived and leave the child with the Horcrux as a Decoy so that Voldemort and his forces would focus on the fake until all Horcruxes were destroyed by the CWL and him taking credit for such great plan. Yet sadly, at least to him, that plan went to hell the moment that the Decoy Child, named Harry if he remembered, vanished without a trace at the age of 5 as his adopted family, the Dursleys, were found dead from poisoning as the house was burned down. But what if Harry was brought back by the Grail of Fire to follow such plan by any means necessary, only for said child to have become more powerful than anyone could have anticipated thanks to the knowledge and powers of his past life? And what if said life was in fact the one of Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed? Needless to say, Dumbledore would regret dealing with the most greedy of all Demon Lords, ESPECIALLY when he was in the middle of his research."

1 Votes: 2%

Unique Voters: 12

This means that for the new fic "The New D-Era", an Digimon X-Over fic, the first chapter to be out would be about Omegamon as Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach followed by Issei Hyoudou from High School DXD, then both Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya from Sword Art Online and Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill. As for the rest, they will EVENTUALLY be made after the other 4 mentioned.

2\. There will be a new poll lasting until New Year involving a JJBA X-Over idea, please vote on it as soon as you can.


	3. Final?

This is Danmaku-OverLord, or D-O for short, speaki-er, writing for perhaps the last time as due to some problems with my college grades, my parents have decided to write to the Navy and so I'm already enlisted, soon to be recruited in a few weeks.

As a result of this and the training regime, I won't be able to write back, or even log in at all, around 1 year or so (At best I'll do a regime of 4-6 months or at worst go through 4-5 years of supervised training and limited Internet work that is not related to sires such as this...), depending on the circumstances.

This is why I'm telling you to don't even bother following or reading my fics and expect a new chapter at all during these months and, possible, years and check out WAY better fics from other, more promising authors. I'll understand if you unsuscribe and even unfavorite these fics.

Either way, I want to thank you all for even bothering following the attempts of stories made by yours truly and giving me support when I needed it the most. Hopefully we'll meet again someday.

Thanks for everything,

Danmaku-OverLord. (Bows in respect and gratitude before vanishing in energy bullets)

PS: But don't forget, I'LL BE BACK NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!


	4. One Last Chance!

Announcement 4: Work

It's me, Danmaku-OverLord, or D-O (DIO) for short, with a new announcement:

Good news: I managed to get one more chance to avoid being sent to the Navy Boot Camp, but for that I need to pass with very good grades the classes I have for the next 6 months, AKA getting good grades (A's and B's) for the rest of the year. If I succeed, I'll be able to stay in my home longer.

Bad news: Starting tomorrow, I'll be working on a store from 3PM to 11PM from Monday to Friday, which means that I'll barely have time to rest in the weekends alongside any festive day, which means that I won't be able to work much on fanfiction for a while. Sorry for that, but don't worry, I'll do my best to have time for you all besides my university online classes and store work!

Also PLEASE review my fics! I need AT LEAST 10 reviews to continue them! TT_TT

Atte.

Danmaku-OverLord

PS: GOOD LUCK!^^


	5. Critic-WHAT THE HECK!

BAD NEWS PEOPLE! XC LOOK:

Danmaku-OverLord,

The following stories violate Fanfiction Content Guidelines:

High School DXD Watches Death Battle!

KLF

Announcement

"High School DXD Watches Death Battle!" is an MST and are disallowed since the contents within this entry contain copyrighted dialogue that cannot be used freely.

"KLF" is MA rated due to the graphic sexual content.

"Announcement" is a non-story.

[Entries not allowed:

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

Actions not allowed:

Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Content Ratings:

Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA]

To fix these stories and to avoid forcible removal by FFN mods, we request that you remove "High School DXD Watches Death Battle!" and move it to a site that accepts MSTs, downplay the graphic sexual content of "KLF" to fit the M rating or simply remove the lemon entirely, and remove "Announcement" and place the entry's contents on your profile.

PoT

My answer: I stand alongside fellow author Israel Pena's answer about keeping his Akatsuki Watches fics because they were published long ago and now suddenly they need to be taken down...WHAT THE HELL?! O\\_/O NO WAY I'LL JUST ERASE MY DXD WATCHES FIC JUST LIKE THAT!

In fact, here's my answer:

This posting is for the anti-react critics. It also a PM to any anti-React critics I find.

Author of blank react fanfiction are welcome to read it as well as supporter. Because let be honest. Are they really reading our reviews saying to fuck off? Or our PM?

Start of message...

Let be civil for a brief moment.

I advise you to be careful. The last thing you need is people searching for you via IP address for shit and giggles. If you want to act like a self righteous knight of Internet/fanfiction justice then continue. Be our guest. Just know the Internet ain't secure.

I'm not the threatening you. I'm being real like how you and your fellow United Crities are. Don't take it as a threat.

I'm entitle to my words as well as yours.

If you can ruin HARMLESS fanfic cause it the right thing to do. I applaud you.

Our hero. Maybe you love the idea of how your inbox is filled with infidel or criminal breaking the rules. And your signed reviews and outbox emit pure truth.

Yes, we get #3 and #6 is violated and we get you have the audacity to post the guidelines on your profile or profiles our guardian of fanfic purity. It can be rewritten. But what the harm if fanfiction in it name alone a disclaimer?

Your argument is more founded if one of the react fic authors profits off of it.

OH WAIT! You don't give a damn and casually deleting this or alright ignoring it.

So I ask you. Be truthful. Are you doing it for kicks? Don't be a bitch and give me or any of us a straight answer.

WHY ARE YOU DEDICATING YOUR FREE TIME TO RUIN WORK AUTHORS WHO MEAN NO HARM? Bringing joy to their followers each update.

'Enforcer' like you. If I were to give a example are everyday law abiding citizen.

Scenario : Your driving down a street when you see a J-walker. Instead of slowing down to let him/her pass. Because you can stop or slow down and no harm will come to either party. Instead you speed up and ram right into the J-Walker. Then afterward, you call the cops, argue that the 'law' is on your side and feel no simpathy for the damage you cause because YOU follow the rules and smiling like the mayor(admin) will give you a reward.

As if you and your compatriot are starting something akin to Youtube Heros on .

At least the fine bros have the decency to go back on their word.

Give all of us a straight answer. Let be civil instead of copying and pasting.

HOWEVER, I would like a peaceful discussion as well with those...critics in order to fix anything bad about my fic. As for my other fics, Announcement is basically what I published in order to avoid doing these kind of infos on my fics that I haven't updated due to College work, so who knows if I have to take it down. As for KLF, I MAY have to bring it down...HOWEVER, for anyone that wishes to still read it, I'll publish it under my Hentai Foundry account, which is Element-OverLord for anyone willing to search there.

Atte.

Danmaku-OverLord


	6. SorryAdoption Request

Good Bye...Perhaps Forever...Also All My Stories Are Put On Hiatus, If I Ever Come Back, And Adoption, So Knock Yourselves Out...


	7. Chapter 7

Results of Last Poll:

1"Silver Chariot-Requiem: In one universe Shirou Emiya would have been a mere 3rd Rate Magus that dreamed to be an Ally of Justice. On another universe Shirou Emiya would have never, even have known of Magecraft and life a normal, if a bit Ecchi life unlike the rest of his magical adopted family. But neither things happened in this combination of the 2 Universes since this Shirou Emiya trained in secret with his "Stand", "Silver Chariot Requiem." Now what will happen when this stand wielder enters a battle royale for not only several cards and girls, but a Holy Grail and another World at war? (X-Over with Fate/Prisma Illya-Fate/Stay Night)"

6 16%

2"King Crimson-Epitaph: In many universes, Issei Hyoudou would have become a pervert by fully understanding that Old Man's foolish examples of the female body. In others, he would have become the wielder of the fabled Boosted Gear, which held the Welsh Dragon Ddraig's soul in it. But on this one he didn't got either yet ended up being mistaken as a pervert for 2 idiots' actions until he ended ignored and betilled by everyone, including his family whom focused on his successful elder sisters. Yet instead of dying at the hands of his first date's lighting spear and being revived as a devil like many of his other counterparts, this delinquent Issei instead got survived due to unleashing the power of his "Stand" the "King Crimson"? How will the Supernatural factions deal with the future Emperor of the newly formed Gang known as "CR-5 Passione"? (X-Over with DXD, SLIGHT X-Over With Lucky Dog 1's Straight Route/Manga Adaptation and Nasuverse)"

6 16%

3"Killer Queen: Saito Hiraga was living a normal, mundane life, as possible for a 2nd rate magus, in which he was average at everything he did...and he loved it just like that even if he felt somewhat bored and curious about learning more of his "Stand". Yet one day all that changed as he was suddenly dropped in a green portal that came out of nowhere and was sent to an alternate world out of a fantasy story. Now bound to a pink haired mage called "Zero", Saito needs to survive with his sanity intact long enough to return back to his home before he snaps and "Erases" everything with his "Killer Queen"...(X-Over with Zero No Tsukaima/The Familiar Of Zero, SLIGHT X-Over with Nasuverse)"

6 16%

4"(OC Stand) Senketsu: Ryuko Matoi didn't truly had a childhood due to the circumstances surrounding her father's past involving a certain war against abominations known as Life Fibers lead by her own mother. This life lead to her becoming somewhat of a delinquent barely making any friends, some she can't even remember anymore, until being called by her father to go home. Sadly upon arriving, she didn't only saw her father be killed at the hands of a mysterious girl with a purple scissors half, but also being pierced by some "Arrow" alongside a weird uniform thanks to the mentioned figure. But instead of dying, she didn't only survive but also "Evolved" alongside her new "Stand" called "Senketsu". Now Honnouji Academy, Nudist Beach and even RECOVS will have to deal with the combined power of Life Fibers and Stand Power! (X-Over with Kill La Kill)"

4 10%

5"Crazy Diamond: The Underworld had been forced to the Underground after losing a War against Humans driven by vengeance upon the loss of the King's Two Children (Even if one was adopted and a human). As a result, they had to make a ritual to escape the sealed boulder that blocked them from the exterior at the cost of Eight Humans souls. But years later, when the last human fell the monsters expected to quickly kill him and get the final soul needed for freedom...which is why they were surprised upon learning that this boy was not only capable of surviving against what he fought, but even more being able to defeat then heal them and spare them with his "Stand" known as "Crazy Diamond"! Now watch as Frisk goes through a path of DETERMINATION, HOPES, DREAMS, MERCY, AND...DORAS? (X-Over with Undertale)"

3 8%

6"Magician's Red: Rin Okumura knew that his nightmares of a demon being burned by blue flames summoned by his sister Yukio was more than a mere nightmare, which is confirmed when he ends up killing another demon by accidentally summoning a humanoid figure with a Bird-like head that could shoot fire and was called "Magician's Red", which he knew it was the "Stand's" name somehow...Now after learning that he's the Son of Satan, he has to deal with Demons, Exorcist, and Classmates alongside his "Stand"! (X-Over With Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist)"

2 5%

7"Anubis: In many universes, Shiki Nanaya would have been "adopted" by the Tohno household before being thrown away after a fatal accident and meeting with Aoko Aozaki herself. But here Shiki was not only found by Aoko, but by also a mysterious man whom gave him the "Stand" blade called "Anubis" to fix. Years later, Shiki returns to his adopted family, and has to deal with vampires, supernatural beings, and his bloodthristry smartass blade... (X-Over with Tsukihime, SLIGHT X-Over With Fate Kaleid)"

2 5%

8"The World/Za Warrudo: Horror, Betrayal, Disbelief, Sorrow, Despair...Those were the emotions that Dio felt upon looking at Aya for the first time after all those years ago and learning that she became like her father. And so, in this cruel reality he went so far as to forsake his humanity just to escape his pain. Yet instead of dying after being pierced by some arrow shot by a Stray Exorcist shortly after becoming a Vampire, Dio awakened a power known as a "Stand". Now what will DIO do with his new found power? Try to save the girl he once loved from her path, or put her out of her misery with "The World"? (X-Over With Mad Father, SLIGHT X-Over With Nasuverse)"

2 5%

9"White Album: Kazuya Aoi's life was truly a tragic one starting from his birth until his parents' death when young and being raised afterwards by his sister until her death many years later. But what if on that tragic day where Kazuha died he was able to save her at the cost of almost dying and having been saved by an unexpected tool? And what if said tool happened to be something known as a "Devil's Palm"? Now Kazuya will have to not only deal with searching for a Pandora to partner himself with, but also make sure said girl earns his now obsessive sister's approval! What a troublesome task...(X-Over with Freezing!)"

2 5%

10"Gold Experience-Requiem: Gian Carlo Bourbon Del Monte or just Gian, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto, had always an odd life ever since his birth. Said life included his father dying of madness, his mother vanishing, and being hated by most of his so-called home village due to his Kitsune Heritage. But all that changed when he accidentally got an odd arrow pierced on his body while trying to protect his first friend from a corrupt cop, and now he had to figure out what to do with his new "Stand" called "Gold Experience" while escaping from prison alongside his new buds by an order of his boss, and deal with his relationship to both the Devil family known as the Gremory and some man with an "Stand" called "The World"... (X-Over with PILOT Naruto, SLIGHT X-Over with DXD, Mad Father and Lucky Dog 1's Straight Route/Manga Adaptation)"

1 2%

11"Weather Report: Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada was always considered a failure ever since he was a child when compared to his younger prodigy sibling Byakko, which eventually led to his father and Reborn picking the latter as the 10th Heir to the Vongola Familgia. Yet when things looked the bleakest for poor Tsuna, he survived a tragic accident with a certain arrow leading to him unlocking his "Stand" known as "Weather Report". Then after years of faking his No Good attitude, not that hard with his family neglecting him alongside everyone else, while mastering his Stand's powers, Tsuna thought he could live his normal life in peace. Sadly all that changed when an accidental meeting with Reborn lead to his power be discovered and becoming a candidate to the Vongola Seat! Now for how long will Tsuna hold himself before unleashing "Heavy Report"? (X-Over With Kaketyo Hitman Reborn!)"

1 2%

12"Whitesnake/C-Moon/Stairway Made in Heaven: Shido Itsuka had always tried to help those in need, regardless of whenever they were either human or spirit so that they don't fall into despair. But after an unfortunate series of tragedies and betrayals ended up with him losing everything he cared about and being left behind by his loved ones in favor of a Spirit's manipulations, he tried to end it all. But instead of dying, the broken boy ended up being saved by a mysterious man with such great charisma that not only did Shido recover, but became fiercely loyal and even loving to him? And what if that loyalty was so great that even after HIS demise, Shido wanted to "Make a new Heaven" in his honor and "Save" everyone? The answer he can say is: "It doesn't matter what happened or will happen to me, as long as my beloved DIO-Sama's last will is completed..." (X-Over with Date A Live, SLIGHT X-Over with Mad Father)"

1 2%

13"Stray Cat: Poor, poor Viola had only wanted to help her friend Ellen deal with her sickness by any means necessary until a cure was found by her Church Enforcer Father, but sadly she was betrayed and suffered a fate worse than death at Ellen's manipulations. But as she lay dying in her former's best friend's body due to her father's shot, the remaining magic within her awakened something that not even the Demon Cat itself would have seen coming. Now after being saved by not only her "Stand's" power and earning herself a new body in the process, this young half witch, half plant girl must think on what to do next. Give her former friend mercy or make her pay for her crime? Maybe this cute boy named Saito, whom found her and healed her at her worst, may have an answer...(X-Over with Majo no Ie/The Witch's House, SLIGHT X-Over with Zero No Tsukaima/The Familiar Of Zero)"

1 2%

14"Star Platinum: Freelancer Garry Jones Joestar, AKA JOJO, knew that having to chase and take down a vampire candidate to a Dead Apostle was going to be a drag, yet he didn't expect to end up trapped in an alternate world with paintings trying to kill him, taking care of 2 little girls, and try to find a way home while avoiding dying by either a painting or that damn Apostle...At least he could count on his "Stand" to back him up. Yare Yare Daze. (X-Over With Ib, SLIGHT X-Over With Nasuverse)"

0 0%

15"Dragon's Dream: Touma Kajirou has always lived a misfortunate life because of, even if indirectly, both his Imagine Breaker's and Aleister Crowley's plot. This was to the point where in many worlds, he would almost be stabbed by a bankrupt and superstitious person blamed Touma for his own misfortunes. But, what if in one world said stabbing attempt actually succeeded, yet Touma survived thanks to the help of his family and others? Not only that, but what if the weapon used to stab Touma was in fact a "Certain Arrow"? The answer is something that would not only give Touma the potential chance of ruining Crowley's plot, but also give a whole new meaning to his family's surname "La Persona Superiore a Dio" thanks to his "Dragon's Dream"...(X-Over with Toaru Majutsu no Index, SLIGHT X-Over with Mad Father)"

0 0%

16"Purple Haze-Distortion: Ragna B. Mercury, or just Ragna, had quite the rough life from remembering how in his past life he fought and consumed the desires of everyone else as the "Enemy of the World" so that they could accept their mistakes and move on to the point where both the Azure itself and Amaterasu granted everyone a new chance at life in a new timeline. But sadly for him many factions of said new world made it sure that those he cared about were struggling on a new war against supernatural threats while he was powerless to do anything and left behind by those he would risk his life for to the point he ran away in shame. Yet after an event in which he almost died protecting some innocent people from some weird weapon, a "Stand" called "Purple Haze" surged alongside his lost power, allowing him to finally fight back. Even so, he had been lost at what to do since apparently he wasn't needed by them until he got caught in a Bizarre Adventure involving a group named "CR-5 Passione" for a time and even made new bonds he would protect till even beyond his death. Now what will this "Distortion" do when being forced to face his past after being sent on a mission by his "Familia"? (X-Over with Blazblue, SLIGHT X-Over with DXD and Lucky Dog 1's Straight Route/Manga Adaptation)"

0 0%

So the winning options are Shirou Emiya with Silver Chariot Requiem, Issei Hyoudou with King Crimson & Epitaph, Saito Hiraga with Killer Queen, and Ryuko Matoi with Senketsu. Thanks for voting!^^

Also PLEASE look at the newest Poll that will soon come in my Profile...PLEASE VOTE ON IT IF YOU CAN!

PS: As for my situation, I'll soon join the Army, like in a month or so, so don't expect me to post ANYTHING even on PM for AT LEAST 6 MONTHS! I'll put a message here to say when I'll be gone and another one as soon as I get a desk work and am allowed to use a PC in my free time.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I Got A New Fic Idea In Which A Young Naruto Is Inspired By Another Anime/Manga/Novel/Etc And Becomes A Different Person That Changes Everything In The Plot. So Which Series Should I Use? Pool Last Until June 1st. PS: And Yes, The Narutoverse Has Enough Technology To Have PC's, TV's, And So On.

1"Vampires" (Includes All Media Related To Vampires EXCEPT Twilight, But Focuses On Castlevania And Hellsing)

2"Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" (All Volumes So Far)

3"All" (Will Be Published In Separate Fics Each One)

4"Touhou" (Both PC-98 And Project Eras As Well As All Important Fan Work And Extras, But Mainly Project Era)

5"Exorcist" (Includes EVERY Media Related To Exorcism, But Focuses Mainly On Bible And D. Gray-Man)

6"Fate/Stay Night" (Includes Other Fate Series And The Rest Of The Nasuverse But Mainly Focus On F/SN)

7"Mecha" (EVERY Media Related To Mecha, Especially Big Ones, But Mostly On Super Robot Wars And Speeches)

8"Fire Emblem" (All Media Besides Games As Well)

9"Persona" (Includes All Shin Megami Series As Well)

10"Kamen Rider" (Includes Showa, Heisei And Neo-Heisei Eras, But Mainly On The Latter)

11"Soldier" (EVERY Media Related To 'Traditional' Espionage And Ninja, Like Strider, Metal Gear And Ninja Gaiden)

12"Final Fantasy" (All Games And Alternate Media, But Focuses Mainly On The First Game And The Disgaea Ones)

Please Vote On. Poll will last until I finish the Army's Boot Camp, around 6 Months or so, and I get a job where I can use a PC.


	9. Chapter 9

Announcement 9

D/O: OK people, I'm sad to announce that my mother, in a fit of bitchiness, has decided to sell my PC, which means that I'll be unable to enter for quite a while, especially since soon I'll be joining the Army's Boot Camp for, at least, 9 and half weeks, which means that I might be inactive for 2-3 months. But don't worry, as I'll eventually find a way back...I always do. Until then, see you all and thanks for everything.

Atte,

Danmaku-OverLord.


	10. Last for now

Hello people, I'm Danmaku OverLord Wang-Yu, or just D-O(W)/DIO(W), and I'm posting this last message for the meantime to say that from tommorrow, on September 26th, I'll start my Boot Camp training for my new job at the US Army and therefore I won't be able to answer back or connect here until December, on either 3rd or 7th, so please wait patiently for my return and thank you all for your favs, subscriptions, follows, reviews and updates. Thank you all for making me feel at home away from home. Wish you all the best of luck! Until we meet each other again!

Atte.

Danmaku OverLord Wang-Yu.


End file.
